


Portals

by Quacksonfish48



Category: Anisoka - Fandom, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Anakin Skywalker Needs a Hug, Episode: s06e06 The Rise of Clovis, Fluff, The World Between Worlds (Star Wars), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27001627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quacksonfish48/pseuds/Quacksonfish48
Summary: Just another time travel Anisoka fanfic. :) The force shows Ahsoka Anakin and Padmé’s argument, and she ends up falling into the past through the world between worlds.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker/Ahsoka Tano
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	Portals

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m doing another time travel Anisoka post when I have two unfinished stories.... I just got a random urge to write this at 10 pm last night and stayed up past midnight writing :) so here you go lol ;)))

~AHSOKA POV~  
Ahsoka walked down the mysterious walkways that surrounded her. They were everywhere. There were pathways and portals above, below, around, and behind her, and they never ended. It was like an infinite world of stars. 

Ezra followed along beside her and looked around with just much curiosity in his eyes. 

"Ahsoka, I will never let anyone hurt you. Ever." Ahsoka's heart dropped.

"What was that?" Ezra asked frantically. There had been whispers all around them, but this one came at them much louder than the rest. 

"Anakin," she whispered, not trusting her own voice. Ahsoka had always loved him. She even loved him after knowing what he became. He was the most important person in her life, and through all her relationships with others, she had never had a connection quite like the one she had with him. He was so misunderstood. On the outside, he seemed arrogant, fearless, and put together, but in reality, he was the complete opposite. He was afraid. He hid it behind his smirks and banter, but he really was just a boy that needed someone to love him. He was so caring of others, to him, it seemed no one could love him as much as he loved them, but that was never true. Padmé, Obi Wan, and Ahsoka always deeply cared for him, but Anakin had trouble seeing that. Well, maybe he saw that Padmé cared for him . . . He had this ridiculous idea in his head that he had to save every single person and that he could save every single person. He was a good warrior, but he wasn’t a god. This came with great pain, and Ahsoka always wished he would just let her in, but he wouldn't. Even without letting her in, she understood him more than even Obi Wan did . . . but it didn't end up being enough. Because she left.

She had always kept him in check, but then she abandoned him. Her heart rattled in her chest as the thought bubbled to the surface. She failed him. And everyone had to take the fall because of it.

Why hadn't she seen that he needed her? He had practically begged her to stay. He had never said it, but she knew what he meant. When he had asked, "What about me?", she knew he had meant 'how could you leave me?'. He was telling her he needed her, but she wouldn't listen. She was so selfish to ignore his plea. How could she do that to him? And then, when she saw him again, she gave him the cold shoulder! Ahsoka just wanted to smack herself. He just needed someone, but she had pushed him away. Maybe Ezra should have just let him kill her. 

"I'm sorry Padmé. I don't know what came over me," Ahsoka heard Anakin say. Where was that coming from? It felt so close? The voice seemed to almost tickle the hairs on the back of her neck, it was that close. 

"Ahsoka! Look!" Ezra pointed his finger at one of the portals nearest to them. In the doorway, Anakin was shown with Padmé. They were in a room that looked as if a fight had broken out, and things lay broken and thrown around in tatters. 

"What's done is done," Padmé said coldly and waved Anakin off. Why was she being so harsh? What had happened?

"It's just when I saw you about to kiss him," Padmé cut Anakin off. Oh. Ahsoka always knew Anakin had a thing going with Padmé. Ahsoka had been in love with him, but she wasn't stupid. She would never be the one he wanted. She was just his padawan.

"And I regret that, but it was not what you thought. And you must know that I don't care for Clovis." 

Anakin's face darkened when she mentioned Clovis and asked, "Don't you?" 

"I told you why I'm doing this, but still you refuse to accept it," Padmé fired back with her tone raising as Anakin sat down beside her. "You could have killed him Anakin." Ahsoka put the pieces together in her brain, and suddenly things made since. Anakin must have been jealous of this man named Clovis and hurt him. Her heart throbbed. He had gotten more violent after she left. Anakin had always used "aggressive negotiations", but this was different.

"This marriage is not a marriage, Anakin, if there isn't any trust." Ahsoka's jaw almost hit the floor. They had been married?! "We said at the beginning that this could be a terrible mistake." Anakin's head quickly snapped to the side to look at Padmé. 

"What exactly are you saying?" His voice wavered as he asked. Ahsoka got the sudden urge to grab onto Anakin and take away his pain as she saw the hurt in his expression. 

"Other people who are married have everything that we don't. Everything that we won't. We live in secret. Like it or not, our relationship is built on lies and deception. No relationship can survive that." 

"I know I went too far, it's just something inside me snapped." Ahsoka knew exactly what he was talking about. She had seen it happen far too many times, but she was always there for him when it happened, and she walkways managed to help him through it. 

"I don't know who's in there sometimes?" Oh Anakin. . . Ahsoka could tell by just looking at the pain in his face, that that was not what he needed to hear. He needed comfort. He needed love. Sure, Anakin needed to make some changes, but confronting him like that would not work. "I just know that I'm not happy anymore. I don't feel safe." No . . . Ahsoka really wished she could just pull Anakin into a hug. Physical affection was what got through to him, but this . . . 

"Padmé . . ." Anakin said in disbelief. 

"I think it's better if we don't see each other anymore. At least not for a while. I'm sorry Anakin," she told him with her back facing him as she walked away. Did they split up? Could his be what pushed him to the dark side? Was this why he didn't trust her enough to be shaken to the light by her offer to stay with him? He had lost trust that people would stay. . . 

"I'm sorry too," he said with emotions leaking through his typically strong voice.

The two walked away, and the scene switched to Anakin silently crying in his quarters back at the temple. Ahsoka reached forward on instinct but pulled away when her hand met nothingness. Ezra gave her a sideways look.

"Wasn't that your master?" He asked. 

"Yes. Anakin . . ." Ahsoka said while shaking her head. Why was the force showing her this? 

Suddenly, she felt the force around her stir. 

"What's happening?!" Ezra cried out in confusion. 

"I don't kno-" she couldn't even finish her sentence when the force nudged her forward, causing her to fall straight through the portal. 

~ANAKIN POV~  
Why had he done that?! Anakin mentally screamed at himself as more tears spilled out onto his face. He had lost the one person he loved most in the galaxy because of his actions. He had already lost Ahsoka, and now he was going to loose Padmé too! Other than Obi Wan, which wasn't much because their relationship was quite strained, he had no one. He was alone to deal with everything by himself. How had he been so reckless? His stomach churned. Why had he enjoyed almost killing him? 

Suddenly, he heard a high pitched scream and then a thud as someone hit the floor in front of him. 

He quickly pulled out his lightsaber and held it up to the person. 

"Who are you!?" He shouted, but then dropped his lightsaber to the ground in shock as the force signature hit him. "A-Ahsoka!?" 

She looked up from the floor with a confused and groggy expression but then screamed when she caught his face in her view. 

"Anakin!" She cried out and then leapt away from him. 

"Ahsoka!? How - what - what the kriff?!" She just stared at him with terrified eyes, and in return, he gazed back at her with wide eyes. 

While they had a stare off, his eyes wondered over her, and he realized how much older she looked. How had she grown up so much in just a few months? Where had she come from?! And where had she gotten her lightsabers from?! 

Without his control, another thought popped into his head. She was very attractive. She had already been attractive, but now she was much more filled out and built. Her hips were wide, and she had curves that he had never seen on her. Her montrals were also taller, and her lekku were longer which made her look that much more beautiful. Even her eyes had grown more into her face. 

He shook his head. His relationship with Padmé was already strained. He didn't need those thoughts . . . But that was not the first time he had noticed her beauty. He couldn't help but long for her, and before she had left, every day he spent with her, it became harder to suppress his feelings. He knew he couldn’t have her and that is was wrong to want her, but he couldn’t just rid himself of feelings as the other Jedi did. 

Out of the blue, after minutes of just staring at each other, Ahsoka leapt at him. He caught her and held on as if his life depended on it, and, at the moment, it might as well have. Anakin had thought of her every single day since she left, and with her in his arms, it felt like a piece of him had returned. It felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest. He wasn’t alone anymore. 

She wrapped her legs around his torso and buried her face in his neck and sobbed. 

"Ahsoka!? Are you okay?!" He asked her with the protective feeling washing over him again. He got a muffled no in return. 

"It's okay. I've got you now. It's going to be all right." Then, she did something he would have never expected her to do in a million light years. She kissed him. . . And he kissed back. 

The kiss was deep and passionate, and it left a warm feeling inside of him that he couldn't fight. Her hands ran through his messy hair, and he brought his hand up to her back lekku. Right, wrong, good, bad, he wanted her. He had wanted her for a while . . . and apparently she had too. 

After a while, they pulled away for much needed air. 

"Woah," he said breathlessly. "That was not what I was expecting." To his dismay, she began to softly cry again and attempted to brush his stray hairs out of his face. "Ahsoka, what's wrong?" 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying about me," she said and then wiped her eyes. "Are you okay?" 

He was slightly taken a back and asked, "What? Why?" 

She gave him a knowing but solemn look and said, "Padmé . . . " Shame course through his veins. He let Ahsoka out of his tight hold and dropped her to the ground. Padmé! He was such an idiot! As if things weren't worse enough, he had gone and made out with someone else . . . and his own padawan of all people! Well . . . not anymore. "Anakin," she whispered and then attempted to put a hand on the side of his arm, but he jerked it away. A hurt look flashed across her face, and she backed away from him. 

"Ahsoka, I'm sorry. I - I shouldn't have done that with you. We can't. It would-" 

She cut him off and said, "I know. I'm sorry too. That was a mistake, and it won’t happen again.” It was his turn to look hurt. "I just . . . " she squeezed her eyes shut and hugged herself tightly just as she had done before she left the temple. He felt a multitude of painful emotions form her in the force as she turned away from him, and his heart ached for her once again. 

Anakin grabbed her by the arm and tugged her back to him to pull her into a tight hug. "I know we can't be together, but I - I have wanted you for a while now.” He probably shouldn't have said that, but he hated seeing her so sad. 

"But I'm not the one you really want," she said quietly against his chest. His heart almost stopped. No. Not really. He wanted them both. But now, maybe he he couldn't be in a relationship with Padmé? Maybe they were over? Did that mean -? No. He couldn't be that cold. 

As if she sensed his thoughts she suddenly said, "Anakin do not give up on your marriage to be with me. I'm not even from this time!” Wait, what? Not from this time?! And she knew he was married?!

"This time?! What do you mean?! And how did you know I was married?!"

"I somehow time traveled. How do you think I suddenly got so old? And about knowing about your marriage . . . it's a long story." He froze. Time travel? 

"Ahsoka!" A strange voice called out.

"Ezra? Anakin . . . I don't know how things will go with you and Padmé, but I do know people love you. I love you even though I left. We all love you. And . . . I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I failed you. I should have stayed with you. I should have been here to help you through stuff like this, but I wasn't. I don't know if I'll willingly come back at this point in time . . . I just felt so lost, but I just want you to know how much I love you. If you ever really need me, please, reach out. Somehow." 

"Ahsoka!" The voice cried again. 

"I love you, Anakin," she said sadly, and then an arm reached out of thin air and pulled her up into nothingness. 

"Wait! Don't go! Ahsoka!" He cried out, but she was gone. No! He lost her again! He cried out in frustration and then fell back down onto his bed. He was alone. Again. 

Her words suddenly rang in his head, and he forcefully sat up. She was still in his time, though! Just younger. He jumped up and ran to his speeder. He was going to find her, and this time, Anakin would not let her slip through his fingers. Why? Because he loved her.


End file.
